Where were You?
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Yaoi Seto x Yugi One-Shot Songfic to Alan Jackson's Where were You (When the World Stopped Turning). First Songfic. First One-Shot.


XXXXX

PetPetAngel: Hello! This will be a SongFic, to the song Where were You? (When the World Stopped Turning) It's by Alan Jackson. It's a very good song if you ask me, listen to it someday. I really think you'd like it. This SongFic is to commemorate those who died during 9/11.

Yami and Yugi: Who's the victim?

PetPetAngel: No telling! Sorry! Nah, read the summary and you'll find out. LOL! You two are clueless. But first! Disclaimer!

Yami and Yugi: PetPetAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue. Now continue typing!

PetPetAngel: Shush! I'm typing. I'm typing! Jeez.... Touchy!

Yami and Yugi: Get on with it already!

XXXXX

Where Were You?

Written by:

PetPetAngel

XXXXX

Summary: Seto Kaiba reminisces over the loss of his boyfriend, Motou Yugi. But he is not the only one. Yami also reminisces for the loss of his boyfriend, Jounouchi Katsuya. They both think and talk about loved ones, with all their friends behind them. This event has devastated everyone, even Bakura, Malik, and Marik. Now they all think about where they were, when their world stopped turning.

XXXXX

Key

"Blah" Speech

_Italics_ Lyrics

XXXXX

Seto's Point of View

I can't believe it. He died. He died! Why would he do that? He never gave up! Never.... I stared at his milky pale skin, and wished for it to radiate that glow of warmth, but his body did not respond. He was just there. He and Jounouchi had gone out for the simplest reason. They had gone to visit Shizuka. And then it happened.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning, on that September day?_  
_Out in the yard with your wife and children? _  
_Or working on some stage in L.A.?_  
_Did you stand there in shock? At the sight of that black smoke?_  
_Rising against that blue sky?_  
_Did you shout out in anger and fear for your loved ones?_

I sat down. I can't believe it. It's not fair! I slammed my fist down on the coffee table in the Kame Game Shop, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The silence was choking. The silence was deafening. I tension screamed bloody murder at all it's occupants. I faintly heard a fist connect to the wall, the sound echoing in the room. Yami sat down beside me.

I know why he did that. He wants to hurt. He wants to scream in agony, and cry out, just like I do. Just to let ourselves know we haven't gone numb. That we're still here. That this isn't some twisted joke... Or better.... A dream. Mokuba was crying. Why I brought him here, I don 't know. I shouldn't have. Everyone was crying except me and Yami. So I did the only thing I could. I cried for the first time in years.

_Or did you just sit down and cry?_

But I did notice something. Anzu wasn't crying, and that alone unnerved me.If you had lost two of your best friends, wouldn't you be expected to cry a river? I would, and I intend to. I will cry for Yugi, the one I loved, and even Jounouchi, someone who was a good friend. I will only for that, and that alone. I know that children shouldn't be here. Mokuba shouldn't be here. But it's to late.

_Did you weep for the children,_  
_Who lost their dear loved ones?_  
_Did you pray for the ones who don't know?_  
_Did you rejoice for the people who walked for the rubble, _  
_And sob for the ones left below?_

Something I liked about Jounouchi and Yugi, was that they would do whatever it took to help another. They would pray for ones they didn't know. Defend what wasn't theirs, and burst out in pride when they were done. Yugi was innocent, sweet, caring, that's why I loved him. But I also loved him because he showed wisdom beyond his years. And Jounouchi.... I looked to heaven, to expect god laughing at me.....

_Did you burst in pride, for the red white and blue?_  
_And the heroes that died,_ _just doing what they do? _  
_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer?_  
_And look at yourself, and what really matters?_

Yugi was so simple. So caring. He loved to write, and nobody knew it but me. He wrote stories, and poems. But most importantly, he wrote songs. He watched all types of shows, and sometimes even got Jounouchi to watch them.... He could tell things apart, but when he got confused.... He spoke to god, whether or not he knew it.... And his Mother always told him that faith, hope, and love would help in life. And it did. Yugi loved everyone he could.

_I'm a just a singer of simple songs._  
_I'm not a real political man._  
_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference,_  
_in Iraq and Iran._  
_But I know Jesus and I talk to god,_  
_And I remember this from when I was young._  
_Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us,_  
_But the greatest is love._

Everyone in this room was somewhere different, when this world stopped turning. I was at work, Mokuba at a friends. Anzu, at her dance lessons. Ryou was reading a book. Bakura was at the mall creating whatever Chaos he could. Malik and Marik. Who knows. Everything is so unfair. So damn unfair. Why did he have to leave?! Why did they have to go anywhere? I feel so guilty. I'm a survivor, but he didn't make it. I'm so alone. I'm surrounded by people, but I still feel alone.

"Where were you when the world stopped turning?"

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day  
Teaching a class of innocent children;_  
_Driving down some cold interstate?_  
_Did you feel guilty, 'cause your a survivor?_  
_In a crowded room did you feel alone?_  
_Did you call your Mother and tell her you love her?_  
_Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

Malik had called his sister, extremely distressed. He told her he loved her. She had asked why he was just calling her for that. He had broken down, his sister telling him comforting words from the other line. I closed my eyes, for just a minute, than opened them. This isn't a dream.... A nightmare.... That means he did die.... That they died. They died.

I would always go to bed, close my eyes, but never fall asleep. I would watch the sunset, but after he was gone, I really noticed. For the first time in what seems like forever. I went to church. But I didn't go because I wanted to, I went for him. I spoke to people on the street, just so I knew that the world wasn't a television show, that I couldn't press play or rewind. I stopped watching whatever I wanted, and watched reruns. Over and over. I thought of what I would do the next day... Because he wasn't there....

_Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened;_  
_And close your eyes and not go to sleep?_  
_Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages;_  
_Or speak to some stranger on the street?_  
_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow;_  
_Go out and buy you a gun?_  
_Did you turn off that violent home movie your watching;_  
_And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

I went over to Mokuba, and hugged him tight. "I'm never letting you go."

I've lost someone already, I'm not losing another. And especially not Mokuba. Mokuba hugged me back, crying into my shoulder while I cried into the top of his head. "I miss him Mokie." He nodded. "I want them back... I want **him **back. I want this to be a movie, so that I can end my performance and Yugi will get up. So will Jounouchi...."

_Did you go to church and hold hands with some strangers?_  
_Stand in line and give your own blood?_  
_Did you just stay home, and cling to your family;_  
_Thank God you've got someone to love. _

"I want life to be simple again. I want him to be simple. I want this to end. I don't want to cry tears... I rather cry blood. I want to feel nothing. Feel nothing ever again. So that this can be a dream. Only a dream. A simple nightmare. Nothing more. A nightmare. Like the kinds really little kids get..."

_I'm just a singer of simple songs;_  
_I'm not a real political man._  
_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference,_  
_In Iraq and Iran._  
_But I know Jesus and I talk to god;_  
_And I remember this from when I was young._  
_Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us;_  
_And the greatest is love...._

I want them back....

_I'm just a singer of simple songs;_  
_I'm not a real political man._  
_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference,_  
_In Iraq and Iran._  
_But I know Jesus and I talk to God;_  
_And I remember this from when I was young._  
_Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us;_  
_  
But the greatest is love..._  
_But the greatest is love..._  
_But the greatest is love...._

I want to love him again....

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

I want him back....

XXXX Owari XXXX

PetPetAngel: So how was it? That's one of the best things I've written. I just hope hasn't screwed it up....

Yugi: You killed me! (SOB)

PetPetAngel: I'm sorry!

Yami: (is close to tears) R&R Try to avoid flames, I think she worked really hard on this. By the way, this is a One-Shot.(breaks down)

Ja Ne!


End file.
